


Полосочки

by aleks_neko, Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Himor, Slice of Life, school boys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вирус идиотизма версии «Бокуто» передается воздушно-капельным путем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полосочки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: TerraCeltica, Shadowdancer

— Эй, Куроо! — заорали сзади, и Куроо едва успел увернуться от цепких пальцев Бокуто.

— Полегче, сова! — он отошел на шаг и глянул на взъерошенного Бокуто. — Что случилось?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Бокуто помахал чем-то у Куроо перед глазами. Тот скептически посмотрел на него — ну что на этот раз? — перевел взгляд на коробочку в его руках и отобрал ее. 

— Эй, ну-ка отдай! — Бокуто тут же потянулся к загадочной коробочке с таким выражением лица, будто всю жизнь собирал туда золото-бриллианты. Куроо заржал и снова отступил на шаг, пряча коробку за спиной, попутно припоминая, где же он мог видеть нечто похожее. Ведь точно видел — в этом он не сомневался.

— Хе-е, так тебе нужна моя помощь или уже нет? — насмешливо спросил Куроо, глядя на наматывающего вокруг него круги Бокуто. Вид у того был скорее озадаченный, а от былого энтузиазма, казалось, не осталось и следа. — Ты мне что, презики притащил? Ну тогда извини, тут я тебе не помощник!

Бокуто резко затормозил и встал как вкопанный, уставившись на Куроо круглыми глазами. А потом начал краснеть, быстро и яростно. Куроо даже расплылся в широкой ухмылке — так понравился ему результат.

— Ничего подобного! — выпалил Бокуто и нахохлился, но все же покосился на коробочку, когда Куроо принялся ее распаковывать. Внутри оказалась всего-навсего небольшая стопка полупрозрачных белых полосок. Куроо разочарованно присвистнул и кинул вопросительный взгляд на Бокуто, ожидая, что тот объяснит назначение непонятной фигни. — Акааши сказал, что это отличное средство!

— Хмм, — Куроо вытащил одну, повертел ее в руках, почесал затылок. С Акааши стоило держать ухо востро, тот был практически полной противоположностью открытому Бокуто. И здесь совершенно точно крылся подвох.

— Сова, он тебе не сказал, от чего это отличное средство?

— Ну… — Бокуто отвел глаза в сторону. Не стоило и спрашивать. Бокуто пропускал мимо ушей практически любую информацию, если она не касалась трех вещей: его самого, Акааши и волейбола. — Вроде разогревающий крем?

Куроо еще раз покосился на коробочку. Инструкция была, и, тем не менее, что-то подсказывало ему, что в руках он держит что угодно, но не разогревающий крем. Гаденыш Акааши все предусмотрел, как ни крути.

— А позволь спросить, почему ты с этой штукой именно ко мне привязался? — с легкой настороженностью поинтересовался Куроо, не ожидая, впрочем, внятного ответа. Хотя он уже несколько минут не ждал вообще ничего хорошего от готовящейся затеи. Однако, глядя на Бокуто, заинтересовался и сам.

— Ну не одному же мне это делать! Акааши куда-то делся, никак не могу найти, а телефон он у меня забыл! — На лице Бокуто не отразилось ни малейшего признака злорадства, что наводило на мысль о его непричастности к происходящему. — А еще он сказал, что ты в этом неплохо разбираешься.

— Я?! С чего он так решил? — удивился Куроо, нутром чувствуя: Акааши задумал какую-то гадость. — Но от тебя такое слышать вообще стремно... — пробормотал он. Однако отказывать напиравшему и уже готовому к великим свершениям Бокуто было поздно — не сработает. — И что мне за это будет?

— Принесу тебе Покари, так и быть.

— Хеее, ты хоть знаешь, что это? — Куроо эффектно махнул перед лицом Бокуто веером из непонятных пластинок. — И за это ты собираешься всего-навсего принести мне Покари? — Он состроил кислую мину.

Блеф был не самой умной затеей, но с Бокуто обычно прокатывало. 

— Ну… — Тот вдруг стушевался, явно сбитый с толку. — А чего тебе тогда надо?

Куроо едва сумел подавить гаденький смешок.

— Узнаешь, когда закончим с этим, — ответил он, снова взмахнув коробочкой. — Пойдем.

Они направились в ближайшую комнату, за которой оказалась раздевалка Фукуродани. Бокуто, явно изображая шпиона, прилип к стене, заглянул за дверь, а затем заговорщическим голосом известил, что там никого нет. Закатив глаза к потолку, Куроо покачал головой и вошел внутрь.

Усевшись на скамейку напротив Бокуто, Куроо потряс коробочкой еще раз, положил полоски рядом с собой и сосредоточенно уставился на инструкцию. Положение усугублялось еще и тем, что Бокуто таращился на него в упор, явно ожидая, когда Куроо что-то сделает.

— Ну… это… — Куроо поморщился. Ни одной годной мысли, как не воспользоваться этими штуками, в голову не приходило.

— Так чего мы ждем? — Бокуто, казалось, так и не сообразил, в чем причина заминки. — Акааши сказал, что побочных эффектов ноль. Только нельзя передерживать.

— Передерживать?.. — Переспросил Куроо, окончательно запутавшись. В инструкции было написано несколько другое.

— Ага, — энергично подтвердил тот.

— Ты когда последний раз пластырь сдирал? — Куроо передернулся, вспомнив это ощущение. Точно скальп снимали. — Гарантирую, это то же самое, только еще больнее.

— Мужики боли не боятся! — Бокуто пробежался глазами по инструкции, а затем схватил верхнюю полоску и принялся ее трепать. — Зараза, не отклеивается!

Куроо снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Видишь две черные стрелки на краях? За них и тяни, — пояснил он.

— И правда, — просиял Бокуто. — А ты что, не будешь?..

— Да буду, буду, — буркнул Куроо. Деваться было некуда.

Украдкой подглядывая за манипуляциями Бокуто, Куроо взял вторую полоску и принялся приклеивать ее себе на ногу. Ситуация казалась слегка бредовой, и Куроо сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не зацикливаться на мысли о том, что вытворяет какую-то хрень.

Момент соприкосновения странной вязкой субстанции с кожей на ноге не вызвал у Куроо никаких позитивных эмоций. А когда та намертво приклеилась, он закатил глаза к потолку, прося богов прислать хоть какую-то помощь.

— Растереть надо сначала, — авторитетно провозгласил внимательный Бокуто. Куроо пришлось смириться.

Теперь всё вставало на свои места. И Акааши, которого, несомненно, изрыгнула сама преисподняя, еще поплатится за свою наглую выходку. Куроо кровожадно оскалился собственным мыслям и покосился на Бокуто в надежде, что тот тоже понял, что Акааши его надул. Однако его ждало разочарование — тот с энтузиазмом тер полоску на своей ноге, кажется, что-то даже приговаривая. 

— Слушай, Бокуто… — начал он осторожно, но не договорил.

— Пора отрыва-а-а-ать! — завопил тот.

— Не-не-не, стой… — Куроо выставил вперед ладонь. — Не надо ничего отрывать, Акааши… — Он осекся, едва глянул на Бокуто, смотревшего на него со снисходительностью матери Терезы.

— Не бойся, Куроо, — сказал тот величественно. — Все будет нормально.

Бокуто подался вперед так резко, что Куроо просто не успел среагировать — и дернул за его полоску. Комнату огласил громкий вопль.

— Ну вот, не так уж и страшно, правда? — посмеиваясь, спросил Бокуто, пока Куроо катался по полу и тер ногу, пытаясь избавиться от жжения, расползающегося под кожей. Если он еще когда-нибудь пойдет на поводу у совы…

На миг оторвавшись от своего занятия, он покосился на сияющего Бокуто и вдруг понял, что страдать в одиночку — нечестно. Используя все тот же эффект внезапности, он рванулся вперед, схватился за полоску на его ноге и дернул на себя, заставив и Бокуто тоже заорал от боли и неожиданности. Месть была сладка, и Куроо тихонько заржал, глядя, как Бокуто катается по полу точно так же, как он сам чуть раньше.

— Вы правда думаете, что у Бокуто-сана получится?.. — показавшийся в дверях Цукишима замер, так и не договорив.

— Ну, — выруливший из-за его спины Акааши оценивающе поглядел на валяющихся на полу Бокуто и Куроо и пожал мелко трясущимися плечами, пытаясь сохранить хладнокровие — Думаю, ответ на твой вопрос уже не требуется.

— Акааши! Ты... Ты! — Бокуто хмуро уставился на него, подбирая слова.

— Да-да, прости-прости, — Акааши обогнул Цукишиму, затем скамейки и оказался рядом с Бокуто. Подняв коробочку, покачал головой и тихонько засмеялся. — Хочешь, я куплю тебе Покари?

— Да какой Покари?! — отмахнулся Бокуто. — Ты не говорил, что этот крем так больно отдирается!

Акааши уставился на него с непроницаемым видом, и Куроо сразу всё понял: легенда о разогревающем креме была плодом воображения самого Бокуто.

— Вообще-то, ты не совсем то купил, Бокуто, я ни слова не говорил тебе про эти полосочки.

Куроо вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Предстояло хорошо обдумать план мести номер два. И на сей раз он готов был поклясться — Акааши одними безволосыми ногами не отделается!

— Надо же, — подал голос Цукишима, напоминая о себе. Он стоял чуть поодаль, опираясь плечом о косяк. Куроо заметил, как узкие губы расплылись в едкой улыбочке, от которой бросило в холод. — А вы, оказывается, не прочь навести красоту, Куроо-сан?

— Я и тебе ее могу навести, вот хоть прямо сейчас, — пообещал Куроо, наблюдая, как ухмылка Цукишимы из едкой становится хищной.

— О нет, сегодня я пас, — ответил тот и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Я найду время для нашего сеанса, — сказал вслед Куроо и услышал тихий смешок.

Действительно. Осталось только выбрать время.

В остальном Куроо уже давно не сомневался.


End file.
